moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves
Greaves is thought to be a Kaldorei witch that currently lives in the forests of Duskwood . She is the alchemical head of the company Hollowlight Ventures, and a warden of Twilight Grove. Appearance and Personality Greaves stands at a towering 7'3, and usually appears hooded and cloaked. Her armor is dark in coloration, an interwoven combination of light mail, leather, bark, bones, and other plant materials such as leaves and vines. Moss and ferns grow from her shoulderpads, glowing a faint green. She is marked with the tattoo of the bear, which has faded over time in some places. Usually her eyes are surrounded with coal or purple pigment, which runs to her cheekbones. She is covered in many other tattoos, and several scars. The most notable tattoos are the ones of her arms, lines running like the rings of a tree in various widths and patterns. Some are newer, others, far more faded. Her palms are deeply scarred along their length, as if they have been cut open several times for some sort of methodological or ritual purpose. Her hands are taloned, but this seems to be an aesthetic and practical choice. The tips of her fingers are tattooed a dark ink, fading out at the base of her first knuckle on each hand. Whether this is intentional or simply the remnant of working with so much ink over time is unknown. Her legs, usually well concealed, have peculiar metal plates attached to the shinbone. They are attached not by screws, but by living seeds of Ironwood- one in each leg. Thick, black roots spread beneath her skin like spider veins around the plates. They are rumored to move sometimes under her skin. Greaves skin is an ashen pallor, touched by golden shades in the places she has allowed the sun to fall. The effect is somewhat like watercolor on paper. Her hair is the color of yellow-green moss, darkening at the end of its length. It is long and frequently entwined with leaves, bones, and branches from the forest, as well as flowers some of her alchemy students have woven into her hair. Her eyes are a soft blue, cold and pale. They tend to water and shimmer when thoughtful or stirred by emotion. Greaves is quiet and reserved, slow to trust, and methodical. She has odd senses of manners and ways of the world. Some of her words are antiquated and strange, fragments of an ancient world now long gone. She reads, even to the untrained eye, as eerie as some way, but more as a feral animal or woodland spirit than something malevolent. She is remarkably slow to anger, despite circumstance, but does not easily forgive rash or rude behavior. Her trust is not easily gained, and the feat is nearly impossible after being broken. That being said, she makes a fiercely loyal friend to those she trusts and loves - even extending to a maternal level for the younger members of her mercantile company. Her ages of existence have afforded her a degree of insight into the workings of the realm, as has her work as an herbalist and doctor. Her travel and trades have given her friends and allies from all walks of life. Because of this, she does not take kindly to swift or harshly drawn lines of separatism. Above all things, she believes in keeping the balance- that sun and moon can shine the same illumination on an equally sacred path. Herbal and Alchemical Guide Wallace discovered Greaves' extensive notes on a wide range of herbs in her various journals and compiled it into a book this year. It is currently being published in various additions under the name "An Herbal and Alchemical Guide to Azeroth and Beyond". The Northrend addition is set to be sold at the Tournament of Ages. The rest of the guide can be found here. History Greaves claims her age as roughly 13,000. She hails from a forest that was then known as the Greywood, lost to time. The forest was said to move on its own, the trees whispering amongst themselves. She's participated in many wars, most notably the War of the Ancients, Shifting Sands, and the Outland and Northrend campaigns. Much of her past remains shrouded, only bits and pieces revealed to those whom she trusts. No one is quite sure what the witch is, exactly - a thing she likely prefers. Category:Alchemists Category:Herbalists Category:Doctors Category:Authors Category:Night Elf Category:Characters